


Oh Your Knees

by LadyBlackRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's 4:47am and I'm still awake. I woke and got up by 10:00am so why am I still awake? Hell if I know. But since I am awake and probibly not in my right mind I've decided to post a poem I wrote several years ago when I discovered a new kink, spanking. I'm not sure how it's gonna be received but since my shit usually gets 1-5 comments on a good day what the hell. I'm going for it. So without any further ado, here is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Your Knees

On Your Knees  
Countess BlackRose

On your knees,  
You wait for my pleasure, my readiness, willingness,  
You wait for my notice, my time, attention,  
On your knees,  
Legs spread wide, hands resting on thighs,  
Head bent down, neck exposed, yielded,  
On your knees,  
You wait for your collar’s loving embrace,  
You wait for my touch, my will, my purpose,  
On your knees,  
You wait for me.

At my knees,  
You give physical display to that which you know  
Firmly in your mind,  
Deeply in your heart,  
Completely in your soul,  
At my knees,  
You genuflect so completely that you’re nie onto groveling,  
Giving homage to She who owns you,  
At my knees,  
You acknowledge who I am,  
Your Spirit-Mate as well as your Soul-Mate,  
The challenge that must be met, She who must be obeyed,  
At my knees,  
You honor me.

Over my knees,  
‘Cause you vex me, chores uncompleted,  
Challenges failed, but most of all ‘cause I want you,  
Over my knees,  
Ass in the air, hugged close to my flesh,  
Stretched over my lap, placed sex to sex,  
Over my knees,  
Count Out Loud…..I’m a Traditionalist.  
-18-19-20-21-just past the sting you try to find the rhythm  
but it escapes you, there isn’t one,  
-48-49-50-51-you’re sinking down into that place where  
pain and pleasure meld gently…sweetly…  
-78-79-80-81-81-81-81-81-81-roiling fire sears your ass from  
the tops of your thighs to the tip of your cock,  
can’t breath, can’t think, can’t count—your world  
consists of my hand and your ass. You grind  
forward trying to escape my nails as they rake  
across your reddened flesh. You flinch as my hands  
caress the fruits of my labor again, and again, and again,  
and then, fiendishly, mischievously, lovingly,  
I continue where I left off, -81  
-98-99-100-and 1 to grow on,  
Over my knees,  
You cry for me.

Between my knees,  
Where I allow your body to slide when I’m finished with it,  
Where I expect you to thank my properly for my tender ‘ministrations,  
Between my knees  
Where I feel your breath stir the hairs of my sex,  
And you tongue run gently between her lips catching the joijuice that flown freely,  
Between my knees,  
Where you nip and nibble on those lips,  
Where you delve deeply into my cunt with your tongue,  
Where you suck and lick my clit,  
Where you nip, nibble, bite, lick, suck, sip, slurp…………..  
Between my knees,  
You pleasure me.

On your knees,  
You wait as I luxuriate in the pleasure of my orgasms,  
You wait, yourself unfulfilled and hope that I take note of your need,  
On your knees,  
Legs spread wide, hands gripping thighs,  
Cock, a cum filled unanswered exclamation,  
Eyes, a mixture of need and plead as you sit,  
On your knees,  
You hope, as I run my pedicured toes through the hairs of your sex,  
You hope, as I pat those toes up and down your length,  
You hope, and wince as I compress your cock firmly between my foot and your left thigh,  
Leaning forward I catch your begging eyes with mine  
Leaning forward I smile sweetly…tenderly…as I press my foot down  
Grinding it on your cock,  
Leaning forward I take note of your need…  
Feeling your cock pulse under my foot…  
Watching you pant…hearing you moan,  
Leaning forward I whisper softly in your ear,  
……………..no….…….  
On your knees,  
You wait for me.


End file.
